Goku Awakens
by Sephant
Summary: Everyone has some for of demon inside them. Rather it was a darker, more violent side or just an insane one, nobody can deny this. So as the cloak ticks and the moon changes faces, everyone forced to watch the change of a monster, not a demon. Ch. 8 CS
1. The Stomach ache

Warnings: nothing other then swears, blood and NO couples or anything considering love!

Disclaimer: Written for fun, not profit. I own none of the rights to Minekura's Saiyuki.  
Revolves around Goku/Sentien Taisen  
((it's funny cause no one is going to read this.))

Chapter 1. The Stomach ache

Goku yawned for the 20th time since they left the town. Goku hadn't much sleep these days. Seeing how he was even more hungry and hes growling stomach kept him up. "Sanzo I'm hungry!"

"Is that ALL you can say you idiot monkey!" Gojyo would yell at him. As the two bickered and bickered Sanzo's tension was growing thin when he brought out his banishing gun and started firring at the two.

"You two bastards have the same argument everyday! Give it a rest already!" he shouted after firing a few more bullets at the two who had fallen silent. Hakkia smiled as usual as he blocked the three out by going to his 'happy place'. He wasn't paying attention and the next thing you know, they where crashed into the side of an inn in the town they where heading. Hakuryu turned into his normal form as the others where all piled up on each other. From top to bottom- Goyjo, Goku, Hakkai, and Sanzo at the bottom. The inn owner came out furious as the four got up one at a time. Sanzo being the most pissed.

"What the hell where you doing! Crashing into my... inn..." he quited down as he noticed that there wasn't a vehicle at all. "Well, you still have to pay for the damages!" Sanzo held out the golden card.

"Get us a room while your at it" he said plainly. The manager was a little shaky but agreed and went off to find them a room. With that Goyjo went out lady hunting, Sanzo went to get a news paper and Hakkai asked Goku if he would like to go shopping with him. For once Goku was obedient and didn't go running off every time he saw a food stand. But he indeed talked Hakkai into buying some meat buns. Of course Hakkai ended up paying for it because he forgot to pick up Sanzo's card. When they arrived back at the inn they headed up to their room. It was a one room for 4. It was very large and had four single beds in front. The left and right corners where empty. Goku immediately claimed the bed farthest too the left and Hakuryu chirped happily as Hakkai decided to take the one next to him. He didn't want Goyjo sleeping next to Goku or else they would never stop fighting. Goku complained to Hakkai that he was hungry and Hakkai went off in search of Sanzo promising that once he gets the card that they would eat. Hakuryu was to stay with Goku.

Gojyo was still lady hunting when the sun was near setting. "These no good women here that aren't already taken." he complained. He had found a few cute girls but they where either to young, or just weren't falling for him. He walked back to the inn in defeat to see Sanzo and Hakkai standing outside talking about something. "Yo!" he greeted them. Sanzo just glanced while Hakkai nodded. "Whatcha talking about?" he asked.

"Nothing that a stupid water sprite needs to know." Sanzo said heading into the inn. Goyjo looked at Hakkai with a questioning look.

"Goku just has a bad stomach ache. It's nothing serous."

"Well Mr.Eats-Allot would have to learn his lesson someday." Hakkai was still smiling even at the rude comment. With that the two headed in for supper.

Goku was on his bed, he had fallen fast asleep. He laid on his side facing the wall with one arm under his head anthe the other around Hakuryu who had fallen asleep as well and was know curled up against his chest. After a hour Hakkai entered and a dozy Hakuryu awoke raising his head.

"Kyu?" the dragon questioned.

"I'm just checking on him." Hakkai said petting the dragon. Hakuryu flew up and sat on Hakkai's right shoulder as he placed a small plate with 5 dumplings on a small table that was to the right of Goku's bed. He then headed down stairs to join the rest of the group.

That all for know, I started this at 5pm, so I had a good 12hrs to think about it, and with that it turned out good I think! If anyone actually READS this, then please comment and tell me what you think and what should be improved.


	2. Meeting and Connecting

Warnings: nothing other then swears, blood and NO couples or anything considering love!

Disclaimer: Written for fun, not profit. I own none of the rights to Minekura's Saiyuki.

Hint: I use (") for speaking and (') for thoughts

Revolves around Goku/Sentien Taisen

((it's funny cause no one is going to read this.))

Chapter 2. Meeting and Connecting

Goku awoke to see that the sun had fallen but the other three had yet to go to bed. Goku spotted the meat buns and ate a few slowly. They just didn't seem to taste right and he felt terrible. He faced the wall as he sat with his feet against the floor. He had his chin in his hand and was trying to figure out why he felt so sick. He had never had this feeling before, why have it know? Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a smaller leaf on a vine. After getting up and squatting down by it he noticed that it was slightly twitching. When he place his soft fingers on it it stopped. He removed his hand and it started all over again. Deciding to go outside and try to find where this leave was, and why it was shaking.

Sanzo, Hakkai, and Gojyo were talking when Goku came down the stairs. "Heya chimp, you feeling any better?" Goyjo asked as he locked Goku's head in a head-lock.

"I'm not a chimp!" Goku shouted as he forced himself out of the headlock.

"Are you feeling better Goku?" Hakkai asked. Goku just gave a slight nod and Hakkai smiled with relief.

"I'm going out for a bit!" Goku called as he ran out of the hotel before the three could answer.

"Whats with him?" Goyjo asked as Hakkai shrugged and Sanzo just shrugged taking a drag from his cigarette.

Goku walked around the right corner of the inn. Nothing. He went back and checked the left side. Also nothing. He walked all the way behind the inn and noticed a small bush near the right side. Just below where their room was. One of it's branches was in the inn. Goku noticed, that just like the leaf, the bush was shivering. He ran over and squatted in front of it, looking it over. It was a small bush with green leaves all over. It was a rough round shape and had a few berries. Goku outstretched his right hand and gently placed it on the plant. It no longer shivered so much. _Why are you shivering bush?_ Gouk mentally asked.

_Because I'm afraid of the inn owner._ came a small, wimpy, girl voice in reply. At first Goku was shocked and cause him to fall backwards. He wasn't expecting to actually get a response! He sat up and crossed his legs. He tried it again by placing his hand softly on the bush.

_Why are you afraid of him?_ he asked feeling silly.

_Because he hates it when plants grow by his inn, He didn't notice me when he was cutting all the other bushes. At first I was happy to still be alive, but now I'm scared. I don't know when he will come back and kill me!_ Goku paused and thought about it, he didn't really have any idea how he could help the bush, let alone how he can talk to it! Before he could place his hand back on the bush he heard the voice again. _Please help me, your the only one who can hear my voice!_

_About that, how can I?_ Goku asked no longer placing his hand on it. _And are you a girl bush or a boy bush?_ He heard a small giggle. A small glowing orb appeared over the plant. It soon took form of a beautiful young girl. The girl was floating over the bush. Goku gawked at her. She was around 9. She had short, spiky, messy, green hair that had some vines and thorns it it. Her skin was a blueish green and her eyes where a soft aqua. Her clothes where made of leaves. It was a dress, with no sleeves and went in between her legs. Sorta like a one piece swim suit. She had long ears and reminded him of youkai. The voice giggled again and started speaking.

_I'm a girl silly, my name is Kaylee. This is my true form, Though I can speak with you normally, I think it's best that we mind-speak so that no one hears us_. Goku was still staring in awe at her while she talked.

_Ok, but you still haven't answerd my question about why I can talk to you._

_Thats because your a child of earth, just like me!_ she replied as a grin spread across her face.

_Well, I'm Goku. Son Goku!_ he said in reply and he soon found himself yawning. Kaylee laughed.

_Well Son Goku, it's is a pleasure to meet you. Thanks to you I feel much better. I don't know why but when I'm around you I feel much better! Thank-you!_

_Uh, uh. No problem..._ Goku replied as he blushed and scratched the back of his head. He heard a voice calling out to him. It sounded like Goyjo! He definitely didn't want Goyjo to see Kaylee, he would just tease him. _I gotta get going, I'll visit you tomorrow ok?_

_Sure!_ she replied with a smile as she waved goodbye to her friend. Goku had gotten up and turned the corner running towards the inn door. Kaylee sighed that her friend had to go but she kept a smile on knowing that she would get to see him tomorrow. Her spirit turned back into a small orb and then disappeared.

"Common you stupid Monkey! It's bed time!"

"But I'm ot sleepy!" Goku protested as he yawned.

"Sure you aren't" Goyjo said rolling his eyes. Him and Goku soon got in a spat. When the reached their room where Hakkai and Sanzo already where they where greeted by to warning shots.

"Go to bed!" Sanzo shouted as he laid in the bed at the far right.

"Alright, alright." Goyjo said as he let out a yawn along with Goku. Goyjo hoped on the bed beside Sanzo's. And Goku quickly went to the bathroom and got changed. He came back and was soon in bed facing the wall. Hakkai was the last one and he was the first asleep. One by one they fell asleep. Before Goku drifted off into sleep he spotted the leaf.

"Goodnight Kaylee." he whispered.

_Goodnight Goku!_ he heard in reply. But he couldn't figure it out. Was Kaylee actually talking back, or was he just imagining things?

Alrighty, that's the second chapter. Not to much happened here but oh well. Please review and comment. Burns and criticism is welcome! Please tell me what you think and what you should improve. Also, please tell me If I should use differn't colors for the characters. Better yet, pelase tell me if you can even change the color! Thank-you!


	3. The Goodbyes

Warnings: nothing other then swears, blood and NO couples or anything considering love!

Disclaimer: Written for fun, not profit. I own none of the rights to Minekura's Saiyuki.

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

Revolves around Goku/Sentien Taisen

((it's funny cause no one is going to read this.))

Chapter 3: The Goodbyes

Hakkai woke up and was about to check on Goku when he found that something was different. "Sanzo! Goyjo! Wake up! Goku isn't hear!" he shouted at the two as he shook the awake.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Goyjo asked as he got up and looked over. His jaw dropped. Sanzo was also staring at the bed. First, it was empty and Goku is NEVER awake before Hakkai. Second, it was made. Neatly. Hakkai ran out to go look for Goku while Sanzo and Goyjo stood puzzling over the 'missing monkey' factor. "Maby he ran away?"

"And made the bed?" Sanzo said sarcastically.

"Good point. But what else? I doubt somebody took our monkey without us noticing AND making the bed!" He shouted at the monk.

"Shut-up!" he shouted back as he walked out of the room leaving Goyjo.

"Damn monkey!" Goyjo said to himself as he yawned and ran off to see if Hakkai found him.

Goku was hiding behind the hotel. He didn't want to be caught just yet. He was hanging out with Kaylee. They had played games like, Truth or Dare, 20 questions, and Simon Says. It was hard for both of them to conceal their laughter. It was day so it was more noticeable. _It's almost noon, I think I should go find my friends... thats alright, right?_

_Of course Goku, I don't mind at all. I'm sure that the inn owner will never find me know, and as long as I don't ruin his wooden inn, I should be just fine!_

_Alrighty, bye-bye!_

_Bye-bye!_

Kaylee watched him run off and smiled. She couldn't wait till his journey was over, then she would be able to see him again! The true child of earth and her lord. She was going to tell him, but thought it best to wait till after his journey.

Hakkai was relived to find Goku unscathed and fine. Sanzo looked crossly at him for making them wait but didn't say anything and Goyjo locked him in a headlock. "This is what you get for being late idiot monkey!" he said as he and Goku wrestled on the floor outside the inn. Hakkai had checked out and him and Sanzo where waiting in the jeep. Sanzo fired two warning shots right infront of them and they quickly jumped in.

"Well that was a pleasant village." Hakkai said smiling. Sanzo just nodded.

"Yeah, but there was no good ladies around. Speaking of around, where di you go you little chimp?" Goyjo said teasing Goku.

"I am not a chimp! And thats no of your business!"

"It is when you make us wait!" The two bickered but Goku soon fell silent. Goyjo looked at him, it wasn't like him to stop. Even Sanzo turned to him to see what was wrong, he hadn't shot his gun yet. Goku felt as if something was wrong. Terribly wrong. Then a smell caught his nose. It was a very stinky smell. After awhile Goyjo asked him "You alright Goku?"

"Fire."

"What?"

"Fire!" Goku shouted as he stood up in the jeep to see the area where the village was. Only a blur of red was seen, seeing how they had traveled a great distance. Hakkai pulled to a stop and they all stared at the flames nicking the horizon. "Kaylee. Kaylee!" Goku shouted jumping out of the jeep and running towards the village.

"Goku wait!" Goyjo said as he too was about to jump out but Hakkai had already started driving back towards the village. They where amazed at Goku's speed, he was still ahead of the jeep and showed no chance of slowing down.

_Kaylee!_ he thought as he ran and the jeep followed.

((sorry thats it's shorta and still no action, BUT the next one will have lots. Thats why this one is short. So tune in next week for another chapter of 'Goku Awakens!'


	4. Shattering Leaves

Warnings: nothing other then swears, blood and NO couples or anything considering love!

Disclaimer: Written for fun, not profit. I own none of the rights to Minekura's Saiyuki.

Hint:

_thoughts _

"speaking"

**me talking**

Revolves around Goku/Sentien Taisen

**This one was _supposed_ to have the fight scene but I no matter how many times I typed it it didn't go well. So instead this is going to be a 'no fight' chapter and the next one will be seeing how I can make it work better! Also, if you have any ideas please message me and I might weave it into the story!**

Chapter 4: Shattering Leaves

Goku and the jeep all arrived at the same time, but what was waiting for them burned in their minds. The happy village was now a set in flames and corpses. People where screaming and running away in terror and fear at the flames. Sanzo and the others looked at Goku. His golden eyes showed fear and the flames reflected strongly in his eyes. But before Hakkai could try to comfort his companion he ran off, into the burning flames. It was strange though, the flames broke apart as his approached but closed once he had passed as if allowing him to pass through. Sanzo and the others got out of the jeep which soon turned back into the little white dragon. They too dashed off trying to find Goku but the flames seemed to cage them in.

"What the hells up with this fire?" Goyjo yelled as he tried slashing through it with his weapon.

"I don't know, but it almost seems like it's trying to keep us from Goku." Hakkai replied.

"You don't think that there's a demon behind this!"

"It could be, but I can't sense a demonic aura." Sanzo looked around. He's eyes filled with caution. The other two tried to solve their problem as he scanned the area. No, it defiantly was not a demon. For if it was one of the four would have sensed it earlier. Little did they know it was a demon, one that they could no longer sense.

**Back to Goku**

Goku ran through the flames, tears streaming down his eyes, the forest around the town too had caught fire and he could hear screams. But, they weren't human. Goku didn't stop though. He continued to run and soon came to his destination.

"Kaylee!" he cried as he saw the bush among flames. He tried desperately to put it out. Burning his hands with it, but he wouldn't stop. Then a soft hand touched his.

"Please stop Goku, it's too late!" Kaylee cried as she held his hands. She now looked different know. Her beautiful green leaves where now brown, some turning black. Her skin had faded to a dull color and her eyes were fogged.

"No, no I can save you!" he shouted at her. Despite her pain she smiled at him.

"No Goku, you have. You gave me hope, courage and something precious."

"Precious?" he sobbed out.

"Yes. A friend. A true friend. One that treated me like family even though we just met. You where kind and caring and never once treated me like I was a monster." he shook his head as he sobbed. She ruffled his hair. "I'm so glad. So glad that I got to meet you Son Goku. I have no regrets, and I am truly proud to know that you are my lord. Good-bye, Goku!" she said with joy in her heart as she gave him her most bright smile. Goku tried desperately to grab her hand, but it went through like she was a ghost. Kaylee's body glowed a soft green as she hugged her friend. Goku hugged her back, even though he felt nothing. Her body then vanished into green fireflies that soon disappeared with her. All that was left in his hand was a leaf.

"Kaylee!" he cried out. Tears streaming down his face as he cried out his sadness. He held the leaf tight to his heart as tears streamed down his cheeks and onto his hand that held the leave. "Kaylee!" he cried out once more as he looked up towards the heavens as if trying to bring her back somehow. The sky began to darken and soon began to rain almost as if it was too crying. Crying with him.

"Goku!" he heard someone cry out as he turned the corner of the inn onto the main road. There where his friends all looking worried at him. "Are you alright!" Hakkai replied as he ran towards him but stopped in his tracks. Goku's eyes where plain and dull. He didn't look, or rather feel like himself. Goku looked up at them but saw the inn keeper not too far behind them. He was smiling and in his hand was a torch that was still smoking. Showing that it had recently been used. Hakkai stepped back as Goku's eyes showed something, anger. Pure hatred. And then, they all heard a sudden sound of something cracking. Everyone, including the few villagers looked up. And then, Goku's diadem broke off. And for once, he was glad that it did.

**Alright, hoped you liked this one, sorry for the delay. As I said earlier I just couldn't get it right. I hope to get into the fight scene once I can think of a way to do so. Oh also, remember to review! A happy review makes a happy author which means. Better and more chapters!**

**Thank you ****Angel Born of Darkness**** who was the first to review. Also, if you notice me not bring up another chapter, that means I am waiting for someone to review. Because I like reviews!**


	5. Bloody Rage

Warnings: nothing other then swears, blood and NO couples or anything considering love!

Disclaimer: Written for fun, not profit. I own none of the rights to Minekura's Saiyuki.

Hint:

_thoughts_

"speaking"

**me talking**

Revolves around Goku/Sentien Taisen

**Yay! Fight scenes! Alright I admit. I have been avoiding this chapter because I wanted to make it upper dupper special. SO! I apologize for this, I try to update every weeked but some things get in the way (e.g writers block, homework, work, not being aloud to go on the computer) and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**What I say to reviewers**

**L33t-Ch1x0r****: Thank you very much for the suggestion and here's the update, sorry for the wait.**

**Ashler****: I am!!! I just am being attacked by the 'writers block' monster!**

**Angel Born of Darkness**: Thank-you for replying again!

xXxSeiten-TaiseixXx: Thank-you for the coment and suggestions to the improve my grammer/spelling. But, I belive I am already doing all I can, thanks anywhase!

Chapter 5: Bloody Range

Sanzo, Goyjo, and Hakkai stared at Goku. He was now in his original form, he had youkai ears and golden cat-like eyes. His hair had grown long, along with his claws and teeth. His usual happy and curios eyes were now filled with blood lust.

_But why, why did he transform?_ it was a question that all three of them shared. Normally, the diadem held well and never faulted. Only under extreme emotions had it ever been broken. The only other was was to remove it by choice, but they had seen it with their own eyes. It had broken off, but what would cause this?

The man who was laughing at the boy was now fill with fear, he was told that if he burned the town that the party would hand over the scroll and that he wish to bring back his dead wife would be granted. So, why was it that they hadn't handed it over, why is it that they still held it? And why was he so filled with fear? There will never be an answer to these questions, for at that moment. Sentien Taisen Son Goku decided to take his revenge

**Now you will enter a fight scene, and see why this is rated M**

In a flash Goku disappeared and reappeared behind the inn owner. Tearing both his hands into the mans stomach. He laughed as he slowly ripped the mans torso. Not having completely died yet the man tried to scream in pain, but because his stomach and torso where slowly being torn apart, the extra blood shot up into his throat. He gaged on his blood as it spilled out of his mouth. The onlookers looked on in horror as Goku ripped through him quickly and the did a vertical slash from head to toe. The remains of the man where covered in blood. Goku was laughing with great pleasure as he hacked the pieces apart. The humans that had been frozen in fear realized what was going on, and they ran for their lives.

Goku still wanted to have more 'fun' and he chased after them. His second victim was a young women carrying a crying baby. Even if she had a child, it didn't matter to Goku. Nothing did, as long as he could kill, nothing ever mattered. He moved quickly and sliced deeply into her right hip causing her to fall and slag to one side. He then held her up by the throat causing her to drop her baby. Goku, being the heartless killer he was, stepped on her baby over and over untill it was a dead, bloody body that no longer resembled a baby. The women screamed and cried as she looked at what her child was now. Goku was irritated by her noise and thrusted his free hand into her right eye. Tearing off that side of the face. And letting her almost dead body drop. But her life ended as Goku tore her spine from her back. Many others fell victim to him, a small child who had tripped met his end at the youkai's claws and was soon a lifeless body (that was surprisingly whole) that had a bloody gash partly through his body (left shoulder to right hip) and a cut so deep into his neck that just picking him up would make his head fall off.

An elderly man that was protecting a child that had sprained her foot was slain by beheading, and the child was killed horribly. Goku placed his right hand into her chest and grabbed her spine, and with one huge thrust, ripped out her entire skeleton. The skeleton was a dripping messy of blood and organs. A few others where slain with no beautiful art. Just a simple slash straight through. One man's face was ripped off and was left to die a painful death. A young couple died as Goku jumped in between them and smashed their face to the ground making blood rise up from the force of impact. He treated a old women specially by tearing off her arms and legs one by one only to have his blood stained claws rip her face in half, killing her instantly. This whole time Goku laughed and smiled as he killed each human. Now there were only three remaining. Sanzo, Goyjo, and Hakkai. They were still stunned and could only watch as the village seemed to fall into hell. Goku was now walking towards them, licking his lips.

The three was finally aware that Goku was approching them. Goyjo summoned his wepon **(if you know it's name please tell me) **and readied himself for battle. 

"Rember, don't get to close." Hakkai warrned his friend. 

"How much time do you need Sanzo?" 

"Only a few minutes. Think you can hold him?" 

"We'll try." and with that, Goyjo and Hakkai ran towards Goku. 

**I'm going to keep going because this dosen't look that long...**

Minutes passed and Sanzo was still not ready. In order to seal Goku's movement, even just for a moment would take a lot of energy and luck. Hakkai and Goyjo where having a difficult time as it was. Goyjo left arm was already broken and bleeding badly. He could barely see from blood loss. Hakkai also was in bad condition, his right ankle was twisted and his right hand was sprained."Sanzo hurry up already!" Goyjo yelled as he tried to strike Goku with his weapon, only to get it reflected. Hakkai sent a small chi orb but it didn't even hurt Goku. Indeed, both of them was at their ropes. Just then, Sanzo sent the scripture at Goku. As fast as he could he ran up to him and placed his hand onto Goku's brow. It was harder then Sanzo thought it would be but he got it on. But instead of Goku changing right back, he fought to get it off but the diadem remained on his head. But soon his demonic features faded away and he collapsed unconscious. Sanzo had already fallen to his knees in exhaustion but was staring at Goku in shock. Even it was for only a few seconds, Goku remain in his youkai form while the limiter was on. What does this mean? Sanzo thought as he fainted. Goyjo and Hakkai soon followed, being to tired to do anything.

**Alright, yes this is it for now. Sucks doesn't it? So sorry, I've been avoiding doing fanfics because my writters block was just not leaving me alone. GAH! But it's ok now, I should update once every 1-2 weeks, if I take longer, I appologize. If you have any idea's please 'message me' and I might put it in. Also if you want me to tone down the gore I might, but I will not go any higher then this level. My friends says that it's unheathy for me to go into to gory details. Thanks again to all my reviewers who have supported me!**


	6. Dreams of Secrets

Warnings: nothing other then swears, blood and NO couples or anything considering love!

Disclaimer: Written for fun, not profit. I own none of the rights to Minekura's Saiyuki.

Hint:

_thoughts_

"speaking"

**me talking**

Revolves around Goku/Sentien Taisen

**Alright, I admit it, I've been avoiding doing this but I just couldn't get it right so I went on a really long break that should have been shortened. I apologize! And this is a boring** **talking chapter, so yeah. Please send messages of ideas to me, I can't seem to put mine in right!**

**xXxSeiten-TaiseixXx****: Thanks for the advice and I'll try to fix that but I don't get that 'Goku' thing, aren't those the same sign** **just in different** **ways?**

**Angel Born of Darkness****: Thanks for tellin me, and yes he was, wasn't he?**

**Ashler****: Thanks!**

Chapter 6: Dreams of Secrets

**Goku's Dream**

Goku was surrounded by blackness, leaning up against an invisible wall. He looked at it with pain in his eyes, to see another being emerge on the other side. It was none other then Sentien Taisen, Goku's demonic half. Goku then realized that it was a glass wall he was leaning up against and stepped back in shock and fear. But Sentien Taisen was crying as he laid his hand on the wall shouting something at him. As if trying to tell him something. Goku touched the glass gently with his hand where Sentien Taisnen's hand was. He stopped crying and looked at Goku with eyes filled with sadness and sorrow. "What is it? What are you trying to tell me?" Goku asked him. His other half started talking but Goku couldn't hear him. Before he knew it, tears where streaming down his face. _Why, why am I crying?_

**Real World**

Sanzo and Hakkai was sitting on two dinning chairs and Gojyo was sitting up against a wall beside the bed that Goku was sleeping in. Goku started to open his eyes and Hakkai jumped up and leaned forward asking if he was okay. But he stopped as he looked in his eyes. Sanzo was also shocked as he looked at his eyes. Gojyo just sat where he was and looked at the two. Goku's eyes where plain and looked like he was dead. He reached up with his right hand and laid it aginst his limiter. A tear slid down his cheek as he once again fell into darkness of sleep. But he received no dream this time, just comforting silence.

**Two days later**

"Huh?"

"Goku? Goku! Oh thank god your awake!" A very happy Hakkai said to him as he leaned back into his chair.

"Hakkia?" Goku questioned as he looked around the room, it was a single bedroom, a plain bedroom. One bed which he was in, and a small desk beside him. Hakkai was sitting in what appeared to be a dinning chair. Goku tried to get up but fell back in pain.

"Careful Goku, your body is too weak to move yet."

"What happened?" 

"You just hit you head that's all, wait here, I'll be right back with some food."

"Hakkia, wait!" Goku struggled to say as he got into a sitting postion.

"I won't be long, it'll only take a second." And before Goku could get another word out Hakkai was out the door and walking down the stairs. Goku tried to stand but fell down onto his stomach with no sucsess.

"Move you stupid body!" he shouted and his body commanded even though it hurt greatly. Goku opened the door and leaned against the door as he made his through the hallway. He stopped when he reached the entrance to the dinning room. He placed his ear up against it and could hear his friends talking but couldn't make it out. He companions the door hoping to sneak in but the door squeaked and soon all three had their eyes on him. Hakkai ran over to him as he almost lost balance. "I'm fine Hakkai really!" he said as he pushed Hakkai away and sat down at the table where the others where.

"Goku you sure, you seem really tired you should sleep."

"And you should stop worrying, after all you can barely move with that ankle of yours!" Hakkai gasped, it's true that he had been limping but how could Goku now about it? Goku crossed his arms and laid his head down. "I'm sorry," Goku said as he started crying. "I'm sorry..." he said again. Hakkai limped over to him and put his arm over Goku's shoulder.

"What are you sorry about Goku?"

"I hurt you guys, and, and I actually enjoyed killing him, killing that inn keeper!" He shouted as he squeezed his arms as he cried. Everyone looked shocked.

"Goku, does that mean that you, that you remember what happened." Goku shook his head no. "Then how?"

"I don't know, it's not really a memory. More like, more like someone told me everything step by step." Goku chocked out as he started shaking. Hakkai looked up at the two with a concern face.

"Calm down Goku, were all fine aren't we?" Gojyo replied to him. "There's no point in getting upset about it. It's in the past know." Goku looked up at Goyjo and looked at Hakkai from the corner of his eye. Then his sight fell on Sanzo who had his eyes closed.

"San-zo?" He didn't reply. _He's not mad at me... no. He is mad at me, he hates me! _Goku started shaking uncontrollably. Hakkai patted his back and told him it would be okay while Gojyo went to go get some food in hopes of cheering him up. Goku suddenly stopped.

"Goku?" Hakkai asked as he looked at his face. And held back a gasp. Goku had stopped breathing, his eyes showed no emotion and he was staring straight at Hakkai. Sanzo looked up and stared at Hakkai in question. "Goku, Goku whats wrong?" he asked as he leaned forward only to be thrown to the ground by Goku. He laid on the ground gasping, only to have Goku start chocking him. Gojyo walked in shouting that they where out of meat buns to see the scene.

"Goku?" he asked as if to make sure it was him, he didn't reply.

"Goku stop this right now!" Sanzo suddenly yelled rising up from his chair. At this Goku returned to normal and let go of Hakkai, but was know staring at Sanzo.

"I- I didn't mean to-"

"Shut up! You never mean to, is that all you can say!" he yelled at him. Goku stared at him in shock and got up and walked to the hallway door.

"Goku? It's okay Goku I'm not hurt!" Hakkai said as he struggled to get up with his sprained hand. Gojyo took a step forward but stopped. Goku had sunk down to his knees and leaned against the wall. He was half asleep as tears ran down his cheeks. Gojyo glared at Sanzo as he went over to help Hakkai up. "What was that?" Hakkai asked more to himself than anyone.

"I don't know." Gojyo answered. Sanzo sat back down and held his head up with his hand.

"Kon-zen..." Goku mummerd causing everyone to look at him. "I thought you said you where immortal?" he questioned.

"Sanzo, who's that?" Hakkai asked all Sanzo did was shrugg.

"Go ask him monk!" Gojyo yelled at him. Sanzo was about to object but felt like he should be the one to ask. _Whats with this feeling? _He thought as he approached him and knelled down in front of him.

"Who's Konzen Goku?" he whispered gently to him. Another tear slid down his cheek as Goku opened his mouth to speak.

"You," he sniffled out and he fell forward into Sanzo. He laid there, breathed in quite, even breaths. Sanzo looked at him with shock and concern on his face.

**Hmm, didn't turn out how I though it would... oh well, not to bad I think seeing how I have a headache and I keep getting distracted... but yeah! Thanks for waiting everyone and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	7. Fireflies are Enchanting

Warnings: nothing other then swears, blood and NO couples or anything considering love!

Disclaimer: Written for fun, not profit. I own none of the rights to Minekura's Saiyuki.

Hint:

_thoughts_

"speaking"

**me talking**

_"Sentien Taisen talking"_

Revolves around Goku/Sentien Taisen

**Alright, since you where all so patient** **and I'm in the mood, I'm going to do another chapter! Oh I know, you love me! But here is a warning, I might not do another chapter after this one, I'm thinking of starting up another fanfiction so that I can bounce between the two wich I hope will solve my writer's block problems.**

**Angel Born of Darkness: Yes I am a meanie, here's the nct chapter, love me now?**

Capter 7: Fireflies are Enchanting

Goku awoke once again to see that he was in the jeep. "Hakuryu?" Goku asked not sure if he was really in the jeep.

"Kyu!" Hakuryu replied to him as Goku got up slowly, rubbing his eyes. Yawning he looked around to see that the other three weren't there.

"Where are the others?" Goku asked as he jumped out of the jeep only to fall face first into a puddle. Now if that didn't wake him up nothing would. "Gah!" he screamed as he got up and scrambled to the jeep's side. He breathed out a sigh of relive and looked up to see the starts glittering. "They sure are pretty..." he said dreamily

"Kyu..." a relaxed Hakuryu replied as he too breathed a sigh of relive. The two sat their looking at the stars, their really wasn't much to do other then that. They where on a road in the middle of nowhere surrounded by trees and bushes. Goku watched with amazement as a beautiful butter fly landed on his knee. It got up and then went back down.

"What do you want?" Goku as in a childful matter. The butterfly lifted up into the air and flutter over to the tree's and waited on a tree branch. "You want me to follow you?" the butterfly flapped it's wings as if it was saying yes. "Alright, let's go Hakuryu!" transforming into his dragon form he perched himself onto Goku's shoulder's. Goku soon started chasing after the butterfly.

**And the other three?**

Sanzo walked through the forest, his hand resting on his gun. The three had went into the forest in an attempt to find the map that blew away, they found it. But that was six hours ago. Hakkai had no sense of direction and Gojyo was Gojyo, not even trying. They walked onto the road and followed the tracks from the jeep. They came to a stop, the tracks stopped. But no jeep. The three looked again, and with no surprise, it was still not there. "I'm sure that we parked Hakuryu here..." Hakkai questioned. Then a light went on in Hakkai's head. _If Hakuryu is gone, Goku is gone. Meaning that Goku went looking for us. Meaning? That THEY are in the forest._ Hakkai slapped his forehead and it didn't take to long for the other two to figure out what he just discoverd.

"I'm going to kill that chimp!" Sanzo shouted at he stomped into the woods.

"For once I agree!" Gojyo stated following Sanzo's lead. Hakkai just sighed and followed the pair into the woods.

**Back to the Dragon and Monkey!**

Goku and Hakuryu soon found themselves beside a beautiful pond. A tree had some roots inside the pond and fireflies glided along adding a certain awe to the scene. The butterfly landed on a rock and Goku walked over to it. The butterfly flew off the rock and landed on the giant tree that was mixed with the pond. Goku sat on the rock and looked around with amazement. Even Hakuryu kyued at this. It was such a beautiful scene. Goku felt Hakuryu jump of him and flew gently into his lap and laid there. Goku then heard the little dragon make small kyu sounds. He looked down and saw Hakuryu sleeping. He then caught his reflection in the lake. It was hard to make out but it looked like him. Soon his eyes turned to a lifeless state, as if he was in a trans (pure golden eyes, no pupils). His reflection fixed itself and it was none other then Sentien Taisen Son Goku staring at him. But the demonic half was not happy to see him, he shook his head, shouting. Goku heard a very hushed sound, _"Run, ...pond...als..ife!" _It was all crackled up "W-h-a-t?" Goku asked slowly slipping in and out of the trans. _"Steals life!" _his other half yelled as he reached out to grab Goku's hand. As if summoned, Goku felt a hand on his collar pull him back. He fell with a thud and laid there, looking up. Hakkai was to the side of him and Sanzo behind him. Gojyo was nowhere to be found. He then heard a splash and waking up from the trans looked at the pond. the tree was sliced in two by the shakjou. Goku then held his head as he heard a silent cry ring out through the quite forest.

"Damn it Goku! That was a life stealing pond! You could have gotten you life stolen by it!" Sanzo shouted at him with anger in his tone. Goku still clutched his head. Hakkai though it was that he didn't know what that was so he tried explaining it to him.

"A life stealing pond is a pond that was once pure and full of life but was soon polluted causing it to turn on men, stealing their souls in a defense to keep further damage."

"Just proves that you shouldn't turn on nature or it'll turn on you." Gojyo stated as he walked over to the others.

"I heard it..." Goku said as Hakuryu looked up at him, having just woken up.

"What was that?" Gojyo asked him as he now stood beside Sanzo looking down at him.

"I heard it." Goku said louder.

"Heard what Goku?" Hakkai asked as he sat next to Goku with worry.

"The tree's scream."

**Woot another chapter done! Also, you probly have a few questions, like why the heel weren't they in a inn, or what the hell is a life sucking pond and why killing a tree has anything to do with it, you will find your answers to these questions and maby more in the next chapter! Oh, almost forgot, if you are wondering why I say address Hakuryu as both 'the jeep' and Hakuryu, it's to make it easier on me. So please don't complain about how I adress his character.**


End file.
